For the Future
by SindriaGirl
Summary: It has been one year since the fall of Wall Maria, Evelyn is an up and coming star in the Military. But not only must she face the threat of the Titans she must also deal with a flood of emotions that she has never felt before when a certain Commander walks into her life. However, does he feel the same way?
1. A Change in Scenary

On that day, two letters came in the mail for Evelyn, one from the Military Police, and the other from the Survey Corps. Evelyn pushed a few stray hairs behind her ears and read through each letter carefully. Once she had finished reading the letters she placed them both on the table in front of her and sighed heavily, "Just as I had thought, now the question remains… what should I do?" she stood up from the table she was sitting at and walked to the mirror that was mounted on the wall staring at the familiar reflection. Most men, and even women considered he to be quiet beautiful, she had a matching set of deep red eyes and pure white hair that she kept tied back loosely with a plain red ribbon. As she stared at herself, wearing nothing but a button up shirt that was clearly far to big for her she let out another heavy sigh, "Time to get ready for work," she turned around and quickly changed into the uniform she had been given when she joined the Military, the patches on her sleeves and back marked her as a member of the Garrison.

Evelyn saluted the Commander of the Stationary, Dot Pixis, with one fist over her heart as everyone in the Military did before she headed out to take care of her days work, ' _It's been one whole year since Wall Maria fell to the Titans,_ ' she thought to herself while standing on top of Wall Rose looking out at the distant figure of Wall Maria, ' _One whole year since then, huh,_ ' images flashed through her mind of that day as she came to a halt and stared at the ground, a grim look upon her face.

"Evelyn!" a feminine voice called.

Evelyn turned around her white hair blowing in the wind, "Rico?" she said as the paled hair Squad Leader stopped behind her.

Rico pushed her glasses up a little before continuing, "It's not like you to be spacing out… something wrong?" she commented as the two women continued walking along the wall.

"Kind of…" Evelyn took a deep breath, "You see, today I received two letters and I really don't know what to do about them,"

Rico tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Letters?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah… One of them came from Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police and the other… from Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps,"

Rico came to a sudden halt, Evelyn turned around to face her friend, "You received a letter from those two?!" she said in shock, "What exactly did they want?"

There was a long paused as Evelyn mustered up the courage to announce the contents of the letters, "Well, it seems that during the fight at Shiganshina one year ago, both Commanders noticed my skills when fighting Titans and now they both want me to join their branches,"

The silence between the two was deafening, Rico's mind went blank, "They want you to join them… I know you've always been extremely skill with using the 3D Maneuver Gear, and I heard that you were at the top of your class when you were a trainee, but this kind of thing never happens… for both Commanders to request you, that's quite an honor," Rico finish.

Evelyn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so," she said half-heartedly.

Rico noticed her hesitation immediately, "So… what are you going to do Evelyn?" she asked.

Evelyn closed her eyes and shock her head, "I don't know… the only reason I joined the Garrison was because _he_ wanted to serve here, but with everything that's happened and the way things turned out, I really don't know what I want to do,"

"This must be a hard decision, I mean you're a Squad Leader as well, and you've worked really hard for the Garrison," Rico walked up to Evelyn's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do what you feel is right, and above all, what _you_ want to do," she added before walking off, leaving Evelyn behind.

"What I want to do," she mumbled to herself as she placed a hand over her heart, ' _But… I don't know what it is that I want to do from now on,_ '

…

Night came in the blink of an eye as Evelyn retired to her room. She undressed herself and took a quick shower before she put her oversized shit on once more and sat at the table with the two letters on it.

"What I want to do," she eyed the letters keenly before closing her eyes and remembering the events of the day the Colossal Titan broke through the gate of Shiganshina. She began to dive further backwards, to when she was just a child, she remembered looking at the walls and wondering what was on the other side. Evelyn had spent most of her childhood dreaming about the outside world, that was, until she met _him_.

Evelyn shook her head before remembering the rest, the memories there were to painful right now. She opened her eyes and picked up one of the letters that had been sent to her, "I stopped looking for what I wanted because of that boy, and instead of following my dreams, I followed him… but not," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes once more with a look of determination on her face, "I know what I want to do… I'll join the Survey Corps!"

 **Hello everybody! This is a brand new story I've decided to write, recently I've been completely obsessed with Shingeki no Kyojin so I figured, why not write a fanfic for it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, remember to comment down below to tell me what you guys think of it so far (if you don't remember who Rico is then here's a link to her Wikia page wiki/Rico_Brzenska)**


	2. Starting Anew

Erwin was sitting in his office working on the formation for the expedition that was scheduled to being in a few months time. His icy blue eyes were focused on the strategy and formation everything else was irrelevant. There was a light knock at the door, which broke his concentration. He looked up at the door and blinked a few times wondering who it could be, "Enter," he called as he placed his pencil onto the desk and folded his arms, a stern look on his face.

The door opened slowly as a girl walked in. Erwin was stunned, he had never seen anyone like this before, the girls long white hair seemed to dance around her as a small gush of air blew into the room from the window, he noticed that it had only been loosely tied back with a ribbon but the thing that surprised him the most was her deep, lushes red eyes. He had never seen anything like it before.

The girl walked up to the opposite side of the desk before she saluted to him, "My name is Evelyn Tora, I've come to accept your invitation to join the Survey Corps Commander Erwin," she stated in a formal tone of voice.

' _Evelyn Tora… that's right she's the girl who helped take down some of the Titans before Wall Maria was broken through… the White Fang_ ,' he thought to himself, "So you've come to accept my offer, it's good to know that talented people such as yourself are willing to fight for the sake of humanity," Erwin stood up from his desk, "Have you officially resigned from the Garrison as of yet?" he inquired.

Evelyn let her hands fall to her side, "Yes, I informed Commander Pixis yesterday that I would be transferring into the Survey Corps," she replied in a firm voice.

"Good… for now I want you to find Hanji Zoe, she'll show you to your room and get you your new uniform," she said as he eyed the patches that marked her as a member of the Garrison.

"Yes sir," she replied.

There was a small pause before Erwin spoke once more, "I'm aware what happened in your past,"

At these words Evelyn immediately looked very nervus, "You… do?" she asked her voice shifting from its previous firm tone to a softer nervous one.

Erwin nodded, "Yes, but rest assured… I'm sure we'll find a squad for you to work with that suits you," he said reassuringly, "Well then, if that's all then you better go get settled in,"

Evelyn saluted once more, "Yes sir," she said once again before leaving the room.

…

Evelyn had been worrying all day about meeting with Commander Erwin, but as it turned out there was nothing to worry about. He was much nicer then she had expected, she had worried for nothing. Evelyn walked down into the training yard and asked a few of the soldiers' there where the person named Hanji Zoe could be found, eventually she found her.

Evelyn walked up to the taller woman and saluted, "You're Hanji Zoe right?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm," Hanji turned around, shoving her face so close to Evelyn's that they were only centimetres apart, Hanji examined every inch of Evelyn with her eyes, "Yes, and you are?" she inquired.

Evelyn stepped back a few paces holding her hands up as though she was surrendering, "I'm Evelyn Tora, Commander Erwin asked me to find you, he said you would show me to my room," she said her voice sounding nervous again, ' _She's such a weirdo!_ ' he thoughts screamed.

Hanji stood up straight again and put her hands on her hips, "Evelyn Tora?" she seemed to question the name, "Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?..." she paused for a moment thinking hard about the name and it's meaning before she inevitably gave, "All well," she shrugged, "Then, let's go!" she pointed over to the barracks sounding energetic and walked in the direction she was pointing.

Evelyn followed behind her, ' _Are all the people in the Survey Corps like her?_ ' she questioned to herself.

…

The rest of the day Hanji spent showing Evelyn around the premises and introducing her to some of the other Squad Leaders primarily Mike and Levi. Evelyn found Mike to be just as weird as Hanji was but Levi was a whole other story, something about him was almost scary to her.

The sun began it's descent from the sky as Hanji and Evelyn arrived back at the barracks. The first thing Evelyn noticed was that on the desk under the window there was a folded uniform as well as a green cape, both of which were barring the Wings of Freedom on them. Evelyn quickly took off her old jacket and put the new one on, with this, she was officially a part of the Survey Corps.

"So, if there's anything you need then don't be afraid to ask," Hanji stated out right as she turned to leave. About one step from the door Hanji stopped and turned around again.

' _What's up with her? She's acting extra weird now,_ ' Evelyn thought to herself.

"Evelyn Tora…" she had a rather serious look on her face.

"Huh?" Evelyn questioned.

"…" there was a long silence between the two woman, "Don't tell me you're…" she paused once more, "The White Fang?"

Evelyn stepped back, a grim look on her face, "Please… don't call me by that name," she averted her gaze, "I stopped being that person some time ago now," Evelyn gestured towards the door, "Please leave now," her voice wavered with emotion.

Hanji took her advice and left the room. As the door closed behind her Evelyn collapsed onto the floor, ' _No matter how much time passes… I'll never be able to be that person will I?_ ' she asked herself. She clenched her fists as they shook with emotion, "Together we were unstoppable, no Titan every stood a chance…" the was a long silence in the room, "Zane!" she said cried, "Why did you have to die!"

 **Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember to comment down below to tell me your thoughts on the story so far, I'm willing to accept any suggestions for future chapters that you may have (as long as they are appropriate).**


	3. Zane Tora

It happened one year ago, during the Titans attack at Shiganshina. The Colossal Titan had broken down the gate as hundreds of regular Titans flooded into the once peaceful city.

…

" _Brother!" Evelyn yelled out to the young man as his short pitch black hair blew in the wind._

" _Evelyn," he turned around to face his twin sister, his own red eyes met hers as she stopped in front of him panting for breath._

" _We just received word, the Titans have broken into the city!" Evelyn grabbed her brothers arm, "We need to get there right away! We can help!"_

" _Evelyn, Zane!" a masculine voice called for the two. The twins turned around and saluted to their Commander, "I want you both to head to Wall Maria from here and help with the evacuation, and defeat as many Titans as you can,"_

" _Yes sir!" the two replied in unison._

 _Quickly they ran down to the stables and jumped onto their horses, their destination: Shiganshina, "Brother!" Evelyn yelled to get over the wind._

 _Zane looked up and into his sisters eyes, "What is it Evelyn?"_

" _Don't you dare die on me!" she said with seriousness._

 _Zane simply laughed, "Come on Evelyn, don't you remember who we are? Were the Tora Twins, two of the best fighters in the Garrison, the Black Tiger and the White Fang," he said with confidence._

" _That doesn't mean that we're invincible," she replied with a look of seriousness on her face._

 _Zane faced forward once more, "We're almost at Wall Maria… Evelyn, get ready!" the two twins stood up in their saddles as they pasted through the gate into Shiganshina._

 _Evelyn looked shocked, "How many Titans are there?!" she questioned as she saw bits and pieces of people laying in the streets. Most of the buildings had been crushed already and hundreds of Titans had already entered into the city, "This is…" there was a grim look on the white haired girls face, "Hell…" she said to herself._

" _There's no time for spacing out, lets go!" Zane yelled as the two switched onto their 3D Manoeuvre Gears, "Two 15 metre class Titans up ahead, Evelyn stay focused!"_

 _Evelyn nodded, "Lets do this," Evelyn swung around the first Titans legs several times, wrapping the strong wire around it and tripping the Titan over, Zane then flew in from above and sliced at its weak spot, killing it instantly. While Zane was doing that Evelyn swung around behind the second and used her two blades to cut the Titans neck, the Titan fell to the ground and died._

 _The two of them landed on the ground once more, admiring their work, "Nicely done brother," Evelyn smiled as she heard some screaming in the distance._

 _Zane turned around to see one of their fellow soldiers running towards them, "Hannes!"_

 _Evelyn turned around as well and saw that he wasn't alone, there were two children that he was carrying in this arms. One was kicking and screaming but the other was silent, "Hannes, why are there children still here!?" she questioned._

 _Hannes came to a halt in front of the twins, "Evelyn, Zane," he looked at teach in turn while still gripping onto the screaming boy, "This guys mother was just eaten by a Titan, I'm in the process of evacuating the both of them right now," he stated._

" _Poor thing, that must have been horrible," Evelyn eyed the screaming boy._

" _Why are the two of you here?"_

" _We came here under orders from the Commander, to help evacuate the remaining citizens and help to defeat the Titans," Zane announced._

 _Hannes had a grim look on his face, "Right…"_

" _Huh?" Evelyn saw the look in his eyes and wondered just what had happened to him._

" _Well, I need to evacuate these two…" he started running again, "Good luck you two,"_

 _The twins used their 3D Manoeuvre Gears and raced off towards were the Titans were flooding into the City._

…

Evelyn slowly pulled herself up off the ground, her eyes dim from despair. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water, "Snap out of it Evelyn," she looked at her reflection, "That's all in the past now…"

There was a knock at the door, Evelyn turned around surprised before she walked back into the main room and opened it to reveal another girl.

She had short, light brown hair, matching brown eyes and a smile on her face, "You must be Evelyn Tora right? I'm Petra Ral, it's nice to meet you," Petra extended her hand in friendship.

…

 _Zane sliced at another Titans neck, bringing it to the ground, "That's another one fore me," smiled at his work, looking at the many Titan corpses that he had downed._

 _Evelyn landed back on the ground next to him, patches of red covering some of her uniform, "This is such messy work," she pushed her hair out of her eyes, "But…" she paused for a moment, "It looks like this area is clear of Titans… brother, we should move onto the next area now," she told her brother._

" _Yes… huh!" Zane's attention was caught by a large figure that was charging at the gate they had entered through._

" _Hm?..." Evelyn followed his gaze and saw the figure, "What!... Is that a Titan!" that was a horrified look on her face, "It's heading for the Wall!"_

…

' _Petra Ral?_ ' Evelyn thought to herself as she looked the slightly younger woman up and down before she smiled, "Yes, I'm Evelyn Tora… It's nice to meet you to Petra," she extended her own hand to shake the one that Petra had extended.

"I just thought that I would drop by and see how you're doing, if there's anything you need then don't be afraid to ask me!" Petra said with confidence.

Evelyn nodded, "Will do," she smiled and waved as Petra left the room once more.

Evelyn closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed, closing her eyes.

…

 _Evelyn stood on top of a broken down house and stared in awe and disbelief, "Wall Maria… has been broken," she said to herself as she stared at the Titan, which had broken through the wall._

 _Zane who was standing on the ground just below Evelyn eyes the Titan and watched as it started killing his comrades, "Evelyn… we have to take that Titan down now! Before it gets to Wall Rose!" he yelled as he used his 3D Manoeuvre Gears the head to the battlefield._

" _Wait Zane!" Evelyn tried to stop him, but it was futile, he was already to far away to hear her warning. Quickly she equipped her 3D Manoeuvre Gears and headed out after him, moving at full speed._

 _A Titan charged at her from the left, but luckily she reacted in time. She swung around the Titans body and sliced at its weak spot, "Out of my way you monster," there was darkness in her eyes. But the Titans kept coming, baring her way. One after the other she took them all down, slicing at them time and time again, "MOVE!" she screamed._

…

Evelyn fell backwards onto her bed, hardly able to contain the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand, "That's right… everything changed after that day… my entire life crumbled before my eyes," she curled up into a small ball on the bed.

…

 _Evelyn landed with a loud thump onto the ground, panting and dripping with sweat. The ground around her was littered with corpses belonging to the Titans who dared to stand in her way. She pulled herself up off the floor and slowly made her way to the now broken gate, at this point her once beautiful white hair was mostly covered with the colour of red, she didn't even really know who's blood it was anymore, hers or the Titans._

 _She stopped in front of a bloody and mangled corpse. Not all the pieces were there but she could still tell. She could tell whose corps it was, "… Zane…" her voice was barely a whisper. Evelyn fell to her hands and knees, trembling with emotion, it was a mix of rage and sadness. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps and looked into the direction that it was coming from only to see the Titan that had broken down gate, her gaze shifted back to Zane's corps, "You did this…" her voice was full of anger, "You… You monster!" she shouted at the retreating figure, "I'll kill you! Every single one of you, I won't stop until you've all been made to pay for this!"_

…

' _The White Fang and the Black Tiger, together those two made an undefeatable team,_ ' Erwin was lent back in his chair, ' _She will undoubtedly be of great use, but the problem is… If I put her with the wrong unit, the lives of those people could be in danger if they can't match up to her skill,_ ' Erwin brush one hand through his Golden hair, "What to do?"

 **Hello, hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far. Comment down below with any requests or advise, I'm always happy to listen.**


End file.
